O Casamento da Minha Melhor Amiga
by Beeeh
Summary: Rin era a melhor e talvez única amiga de Sesshoumaru além de ser o seu grande amor. Porém com o casamento de Rin chegando, Sesshoumaru precisa fazer algo para impedir que ela comenta o maior erro de sua vida e faze-la ver qual homem a ama realmente...
1. Prologo

**O casamento da minha melhor amiga.**

.

.

**Resumo: **Rin era a melhor e talvez única amiga de Sesshoumaru além de ser o seu amor secreto... Porém com o casamento de Rin chegando, Sesshoumaru precisa fazer algo para impedir que ela comenta o maior erro de sua vida.

.

.

.

**AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES: **Apesar do Nome e de ser **BASEADA** no **RESUMO** dos filmes "_O Casamento do meu melhor amigo_" e "_O Melhor amiga da noiva_" **AS SEMELHANÇAS ACABAM AQUI**, pois eu não vi **NENHUM DOS DOIS FILMES.** Eu não suporto a Julia Roberts e o outro eu não tive a oportunidade de ver ainda. O pouco que pode ter parecido com **O MELHOR AMIGO DA NOIVA **é o que eu vi no trailler. **POR FAVOR ENTENDAM ISSO.**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha não é meu e blábláblá... Mais bem o que Sesshy poderia ser * o *

.

Prologo.

.

Seis e meia da manha.

Olhou novamente o despertador, fechou os olhos com força, quem era aquele ser maldito que resolveu ligar para ele, justamente nesse horário.

Abriu os olhos devagar, seus olhos âmbar visualizaram o teto branco de seu apartamento, ele até chegou a fechar novamente os olhos é voltar a dormir, não que um youkai tão poderoso quanto ele precisa dormir muito... Entretanto teve uma noite realmente _cansativa._

O barulho do telefone estava o deixando muito irritado, mais ele não iria levantar para atender, ele se recusava a fazer isso, quem em sua sã consciência ligaria para a casa de alguém as seis e meia da da manha? Só** uma pessoa** ligaria para ele nesse horário. Sesshoumaru lembrou-se _dela_ e sorriu.

Resolveu não levantar, deixaria cair na caixa eletrônica e simplesmente se deliciaria ouvindo a voz dela.

Fechou os olhos novamente sorrindo e lembrou-se. Como as lembranças que ela tinha com ela era maravilhosa. Bem tudo perto dela era maravilhosas.

Claro que nem tudo eram flores e beijos na **relação deles**.

"_- Você vai viajar? Ele perguntou irado batendo as mãos na mesa fazendo um imenso barulho. - Você resolveu me abandonar é isso?_

_A moça sentada na frente dele naquele restaurante apenas sorriu. O sorriso dela o murchava rapidinho. Como ela conseguia ser tão perfeita?_

_- Sesshoumaru, por favor, para de agir como se nós tivéssemos alguma coisa. Rin falou calmamente, Sesshoumaru não sabia se prestava atenção no que ela falava ou se admirava sua beleza, mais aquelas palavras realmente machucaram-no, eles não tinham nada, eram bons amigos, melhores amigos. Mais ele morreria por ela, morreria mil vezes. - É ainda é só por um mês, você sabe que é o meu sonho! Ela falou animada olhando para o céu extremamente feliz._

_- Porque você não espera minhas férias, iremos juntos para a Europa e você nem precisará de guia eu a levarei para conhecer os lugares. Ele falou irritado e a viu arquear a sobrancelha e fechar a cara._

_- Faz apenas dois anos que você me promete que irá tirar férias para podermos viajar juntos e suas férias e suas férias NUNCA chegam. Ela fala quase brigando com ele._

_Rin e Sesshoumaru se conheceram na quinta série, agora ambas, a humana e o youkai com vinte e cinco anos, dês dos onze anos eles eram melhores amigos. Bem Rin era a única amiga de Sesshoumaru. E dês de então eles nunca se separaram, mesma escola, mesmo colegial, mesma faculdade... Mesmo curso. _

_Porém a muitos e muitos anos, talvez até no dia que se conheceram Sesshoumaru nunca aceitou ser apenas amigo dela. Ele sempre fantasiou a vida de ambos juntos, entretanto todo o seu orgulho toda a sua coragem todo o seu poder se rendia ao medo de ser jeitado e pior perder a amizade da garota para sempre._

_- Eu não irei te buscar muito menos te levar nessa loucura. Ele falou nervoso, mais se arrependeu das palavras ao ver a cara de choro dela e sabia aquela cara não era por tristeza e sim por raiva. _

_- Então vá procurar suas prostitutas que com certeza você ganha mais! Rin falou irritada se levantando pegando sua carteira jogando algumas notas na mesa e saindo irritada do local._

_Sesshoumaru suspirou ele não precisava ter falado aquilo. Sabia que aquelas palavras teriam consequências duras..._"

Aquele foi o pior ano da vida de Sesshoumaru não suportou a saudades dela a ligou no ultimo dia de viajem e ficou praticamente três horas falando com ela pele telefone. Sim nada poderia separa-los. Ninguém poderia separa-los.

Des de que ela voltou a quase seis meses pareciam que ela estava mais feliz, mais disposta.

Sesshoumaru se virou na cama sorrindo ao se lembrar da alegria ao vê-la chegar daquele voo, daquela bendita viajem.

- **Resssidência do Sssenhor Taissshou Ssessshoumaru, no momento ele não poderá atende-lo se você for alguém importante ele talvezzz penssse em resssponde-lo, Deixxxe ssseu recado aposss o bipe.** Sesshoumaru tinha que mudar a mensagem de sua caixa eletrônica a voz de Jaken já era irritante agora ter que ouvi-la repetir sempre a mesma coisa piorava mortalmente.

-_ Sesshoumaru eu sei que está ai...! _A voz de Rin soou pelo quarto e o daiyoukai sorriu. _- Me atenda seu cretino._ Ela falou mais irritada, porém foi ouvível o suspiro dela. _- Sesshoumaru não poderei sair com você hoje..._

Ele se levantou rapidamente, era s**exta-feira de Comer Fora**, eles tinham um ritual toda a sextas-feiras eles iam em restaurantes ou bares diferentes para jantar juntos.

Porém quando ele tentou pegar o telefone para responder a menina no telefone o interrompeu.

_- Você se lembra do Kohaku irmã da Sango, que eu encontrei na viajem?_ A felicidade dela era visível em sua voz.

- Aquele moleque. Sesshoumaru falou, era obvio que ele lembrava do rapaz.

_- Então ele voltou para Tókio e me chamou para sair hoje, acredita? _Ela dizia extremamente empolgada.

- Não. Ele disse olhando sério para o telefone, porém não podia atender.

_- Então... Bem não poderei ir, então depois nós nos falamos... Eu te amo._ Ela disse muito feliz.

- Isso não é possível. Ele disse extremamente revoltado.

Continua...

.

.

.

**N/A:** Isso foi **APENAS** um prologo então, não reparem o pequeno tamanho, era só para vocês terem uma ideia de como será a fic... Como eu disse ela é apenas **BASEADA** no filmes e não uma copia totalmente.

Dependendo de quantos comentários eu receber quantos folhas teram o próximo capitulo ; )

Espero que vocês comentem para me animar a escrever o segundo capitulo. * o *** SIM eu sou chantagista.**


	2. Satisfações e Desilusões

**O casamento da minha melhor amiga.**

.

.

**Resumo: **Rin era a melhor e talvez única amiga de Sesshoumaru além de ser o seu amor secreto... Porém com o casamento de Rin chegando, Sesshoumaru precisa fazer algo para impedir que ela comenta o maior erro de sua vida.

.

.

.

**AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES: **Apesar do Nome e de ser **BASEADA** no **RESUMO** dos filmes "_O Casamento do meu melhor amigo_" e "_O Melhor amiga da noiva_" **AS SEMELHANÇAS ACABAM AQUI**, pois eu não vi **NENHUM DOS DOIS FILMES.** Eu não suporto a Julia Roberts e o outro eu não tive a oportunidade de ver ainda. O pouco que pode ter parecido com **O MELHOR AMIGO DA NOIVA **é o que eu vi no trailler. **POR FAVOR ENTENDAM ISSO.**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha não é meu e blábláblá... Mais bem o que Sesshy poderia ser * o *

.

Primeiro Capitulo: Satisfações e Desilusões

**.**

Era horripilantemente impossível acreditar que Rin desmarcaria um jantar deles, ainda mais um jantar no qual eles tem a tradição de irem todas as sextas-feiras e essas tradição tem apenas cinco anos de duração.

- Maldito Moleque. A raiva era visível na voz de Sesshoumaru por mais baixa que esta soasse. Talvez a raiva não seja vista apenas em sua voz, também era vista em seus atos no transito dês de que sairá de casa e se arrumar para tomar satisfação de Rin, estava irritado, cortando todos os carros, buzinando igual um louco. Mais aquilo não era aceitável, como ela poderia?

Era uma grande sorte de Sesshoumaru que o prédio aonde Rin trabalhava era apenas a vinte minutos de seu apartamento, os porteiros já o conheciam então era normal deixa-lo entrar sem pedir autorização.

Aquilo não podia ficar assim? Quem aquele pirralho pensava que era para estragar uma noite tradicional de ambos a mais de cinco anos?

.

- Então quando estivermos no tribunal, você dirá apenas a verdade..., Uma moça muito bonita estava agachada na altura de um menino de cabelos pretos espetados e pele branquinha que realmente tinha uma cara de choro, a moça que conversava com ele tinha uma beleza fora do comum a pele era branca alva, o nariz arrebitado, os cabelos longos e lisos chegando a sua cintura uma leve franja que caia sobre seus olhos que tinha uma linda cor de avelã um corpo normal, não seria ela uma Miss Universo tinha a cintura fina os seios e o quadril fartos porém era um pouco baixa e talvez até um pouco gordinha, poderia ser uma beleza comum, mas nela ficava quase perfeita. Praticamente um anjo...

- Estou com medo..., O pequeno menino falou abrancando-se nas pernas da mãe e do pai.

- Eu sei querido, mais precisa ser forte. Ela sorria e o abraça. - Lembre-se que enquanto eu estiver aqui ele jamais poderá lhe fazer mal. Ela sorri e o menino da um meio sorriso, depois a moça se levanta e conversa com os pais.- Pode me esperar naquela sala que na hora do tribunal eu os chamarei. Yokishawa Rin trabalhava como Promotora na cidade de Tokio e era especializada em crimes sexuais, era realmente uma grande advogada.

O casal eu pequeno menino se retiraram da sala e seguiram até a porta indicada por Rin, esta apenas sorria ao se virar para ir embora, bateu de cara com alguém muito... Muito conhecido.

- Que bom que veio..., Ela disse indo de encontro ao rapaz que esperava na porta com uma cara séria, porém não brava, apenas séria, que deu um leve sorriso ao ver a moça se aproximando para cumprimenta-lo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru seguiu até a sala aonde informaram aonde sua amiga se encontrava, ele conhecia muitas pessoas da Delegacia, talvez por estar sempre atrás de Rin ou pelo fato dele ser o melhor advogado trabalhista do Estado.

Ao abrir a sala realmente não esperava a cena que acabará de presenciar, ver Rin abraçada aquele infeliz, ele não era muito mais alto que ele, um pouco mais moreno de cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis e um físico razoavelmente atlético.

Aquilo era no minimo chocante. Rin já saira com outros caras antes, caras que ele fez questão de assustar, entretanto estava diferente, ela estava muito mais feliz.

Rin rapidamente notou a presença de Sesshoumaru largando rapidamente Kohaku e sorrindo para o melhor amigo, correu e o abraçou Sesshoumaru nada fez, aquele era tradicional ele não era muito chegado a manifestações drásticas de afeto, ainda mas perto de alguém.

- Eu não sabia que você viria. Ela fala para Sesshoumaru sorrindo, porém o sorriso logo murchou e ela fez uma cara séria. - Porque não me atendeu de manhã? Estava com aquelas vagabundas de novo não é? Ela disse séria, provavelmente quem a ouviria falando daquele jeito acreditaria que ela era uma mulher traída... Longe disto, muito longe.

- Não estava. Ele disse olhando fixamente para _ele_ que estava atrás de Rin a alguns passos e olhava para ele sorrindo, aquilo o irritou ainda mais.

- Sesshoumaru este é Kohaku. Ela fala sorrindo agarrando ao braço do rapaz e o apresentando, Kohaku sorri e estende a mão para Sesshoumaru que apenas olha fixamente para aquele gesto e depois de algum tempo retribui.

- Prazer em conhece-lo..., Kohaku tentará se comunicar com Sesshoumaru mais provavelmente aquele não estava muito afim de se entender com o rapaz.

- Poderíamos conversar... A sós. Ele fala interrompendo Kohaku e olhando friamente para ele que apenas sorri, da um biejo na bochecha de Rin e sai

- Porque está com essa cara Sesshoumaru? Rin perguntou apesar de saber que ele normalmente tinha essa cara de sério, entretanto hoje estava _desolador._

- Porque cancelou nosso jantar?

Rin o olha e suspira, não esperava uma atitude diferente dele, mas também não esperava uma atitude tão _rápida_ da parte dele.

- Kohaku talvez fique pouco na cidade e como saímos todas as sextas-feiras achei que você nÃo se importaria. Ela disse setando-se em cima de uma das mesa do escritório.

- Eu me importo. Ele diz um _tanto chateado _com a resposta. - Você me trocou...

- Como eu posso te trocar, você será sempre o meu melhor amigo. Se ter percebido Rin realmente feriu Sesshoumaru, feriu de uma maneira que o youkai jamais sentiu antes.

- Não você não me trocou, apenas cancelou um compromisso sagrado que nós fazemos a cinco anos. O Youkai realmente estava começando a ficar irritado queria agarrar Rin pelos braços beijar sua boca e possui-la ali mesmo para ela entender que ela pertencia a ele... Somente a ele.

- Sesshoumaru para de drama. Dizia Rin suspirando. Aquele frase conseguiu realmente irrita-lo ainda mais

- Drama? Ele repetiu a última frase como se estivesse cuspindo as palavras.

- Drama. Ela repetiu bravamente. - Eu não fui ao seu serviço pedir satisfação no meu aniversário do ano passado no qual você _resolveu de última hora_ levar Kagura para a cama e me deixar plantada durante três horas sozinha no restaurante, então para com isso. Ela dizia encarando o youkai que olhava fixamente para ele.

- Isso é uma vingança? Ele perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Por Deus Sesshoumaru. Ela responde respirando profundamente. - Eu jamais me vingaria de você por qualquer coisa, eu só quero sair com Kohaku podemos sair no sábado se você quiser.

- Não eu não quero. Ele responde friamente saindo com raiva da sala da menina, batendo a porta com força, deixando Rin desolada para trás.

Kohaku percebeu a saída de Sesshoumaru e olhou para o youkai que apenas saiu da delegacia pisando duro, com cara de poucos amigos... Parecia bastante irritado. O garoto apenas sorri e volta ao escritório de Rin aonde ela estava sentada numa cadeira, cabisbaixa, olhando uns papéis...

- O que aconteceu Rin-Chan? Kohaku pergunta sentando-se numa cadeira em frente a ela

- Esse Cretino bastardo! Ela fala indicando com raiva a porta da saída de seu escritório como se Sesshoumaru ainda estivesse lá e ela estava ali apontando diretamente para ele.

- Não fique com raiva querida. Kohaku falou se aproximando de Rin sorrateiramente e colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros como se fosse massageá-la, mais parecia que a jovem advogada não queria contato físico com Kohaku ela o repeliu tirando seus ombros do contato com as mãos dele fazendo se afastar alguns passos.

- Desculpa Kohaku, Sesshoumaru sempre teve o de brigar comigo e acabar com o meu dia, será que poderíamos nos falar mais tarde?

- Claro querida! Kohaku aproximou-se dela por trás abraçou as costas da cadeira aonde Rin estava sentando, encostou seus rosto e beijo sua face depois levantou-se e saiu.

Rin tocou a face aonde havia recebido um beijo e sentiu o local quente, sentiu eu estomago embrulhar e seus pelos ficarem arrepiado e sorriu fazia tanto, tanto, tempo que não se sentia assim, tempo não, talvez _anos._E podiam falar qualquer coisa era **bom** **demais** se sentir _amada._

Talvez finalmente ela teria feito uma escolha certa, pelo menos uma vez na vida ela queria ter feito a escolha certa.

- Rin, poderia ver algo aqui...! Um homem veio chama-la ela olhou para ele suspirou e levantou-se da cadeira.

* * *

Se ele suspirasse mas uma vez, fazia quase três horas que deixará o escritório de Rin, ela nunca a viu com aquele brilho nos olhos que a viu no escritório parecia algo mágico, parecia que que ela era uma adolescente que estava saindo com seu idolo de anos, um brilho que ele nunca consegui fazer surgir nos olhos dela.

Aquelo doía mais do que qualquer soco que ele já havia tomado, mas do que qualquer luta que ele já havia vivido... Mas do que tudo e aquele machucava demais e ele não sabia dizer aonde machucava mais ele sabia que doía mais que tudo.

- Sesshoumaru... **Sesshoumaru**! O youkai virou seu rosto para aonde foi chamado presenciando a cena de uma youkai de olhos vermelhos, pele branca e cabelos negros presos num rabo olhando sensualmente para ele, parecia que ela estava chamando ele fazia algum tempo.

- Diga. Ele falou voltando a realidade.

- O que acha sobre o processo que família Tsuryu está tentando lançar contra a empresa? A mulher pergunta com uma voz extremamente sexy para ele que apenas arqueia uma sobrancelha, Sesshoumaru sabia como Kagura conseguia ser sedutora, afinal já havia dormido com ela várias vezes, mais jamais imaginou que ela estaria tentando seduzi-lo numa mesa de reuniões com todos os seus chefes presentes.

- Eu tenho certeza de que se darmos aos papéis que a família Tsuryu está pedindo impedira um escândalo na mídia tanto quanto um processo desnecessário que poderá nós fazer gastar uma grande quantidade de dinheiro. Ele fala devagar como se quisesse que todos na mesa entendessem o que ele falava.

- E se eles resolverem nos processar mesmo entregando a eles os documentos? Um dos sócios da empresa perguntou a Sesshoumaru.

- Nos podemos..., Kagura começara a responder a pergunta do sócio.

- Eles não iram nos processar depois de entregarmos os documentos. Sesshoumaru falou convicto impedindo que Kagura estragasse tudo.

- Então entregaremos os documentos? Um outro sócio perguntou e ouviu múrmuros de concordância de todos sentados a mesa.

Quando foi decidido que entregariam os documentos a família, todos se levantaram e se cumprimentaram para ir embora, porém muitos do sócios da firma pararam para falar com Sesshoumaru e a agradecer a mente brilhante do youkai.

- Parabéns Sesshoumaru. Um disse.

- Você é realmente brilhante rapaz. Outro sócio falou.

- Você irá longe. Mais outro disse. Depois de ser cumprimentado por toda a cúpula de sócios e gerentes da empresa Kagura se aproximou de Sesshoumaru enquanto ele arrumava sua coisas para ir para seu escritório.

- Você é realmente brilhante! Kagura disse quando todos os senhores haviam se retirado da sala de reuniões, Kagura foi se aproximando sensualmente perto dele quando chegou bem perto começou a sussurrar palavras enquanto passava a mão pelo peito dele maliciosamente. - Você irá _muito_ longe querido. Sesshoumaru tirou as mãos de Kagura de seu peito deu uns passos para trás não esqueceu o que ele e ela fizeram ano passado e como aquilo abalou sua relação com Rin e não queria que aquilo acontecesse novamente.

Aos der alguns passos para trás Kagura se aproximou ainda mais dele colando seus corpos, naquele exato momento de seus corpos estarem colados uma cena lhe veio a cabeça... Algo perturbador.

"_Lá estava ela abraçada a ele um abraço que em quase vinte anos de amizade ele nunca receberá. Um abraço delicado, meigo, amoroso, cheio de saudades, sentiu ela relaxada nos bracos dele, enquanto o rapaz acariciava os lindos cabelos chocolates que atualmente tinham um incrível cheiro de Baunilha, ela mantinha os olhos fechados, respirava e sorria, parecia totalmente protegida e ele se sentia o pior homem, ele estava lá sempre esteve e nunca consegui abraça-la daquele jeito tão imensamente carinhoso. _

_Pareciam um casal de namorados que não se viam há muito tempo ele nunca havia visto ela assim tão perfeita e o que mais doá é que ela estava perfeita e maravilhosa nos braços de outro. E ele era apenas o melhor amigo o melhor amigo que nunca consegui faze-la vê-lo como homem apenas como amigo.._"

Sesshoumaru sentiu as mãos de Kagura passando por seu peito, depois se sentiu as mãos dela passando pelo cós de sua calça. Aquilo o fez despertar de seus pensamentos, viu Kagura ali praticamente se oferecendo a ele, não era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso e provavelmente não seria a última.

- Você não está namorando Kagura? Sesshoumaru perguntou segurando a mão dele que estava acariciando seu membro por cima da calça, sim Kagura sempre foi muito promiscua.

- Por você eu largo tudo. Ela falou aproximando sua boca da dele, Sesshoumaru sentiu a respiração de Kagura batendo em sua boca e por mais que ele não queria admitir ela era muito sexy.

- O que você fará sexta feira? Sesshoumaru perguntou afastando seus rostos antes que ambos se beijassem ali mesmo e fossem os dois despedidos por má conduta.

Kagura apenas sorriu e passou a mão pelo rosto do rapaz...

* * *

Rin havia conseguindo sair mais cedo do serviço, havia pedido ao seu chefe e ele permitiu queria alisar o cabelo e pintar, queria ficar muito bonita, fazia quase seis meses que não saia com homem nenhum, significando que fazia quase seis meses que não dormia com homem nenhum e bem ela era jovem e tinha seus desejos, então queria aproveitar Kohaku era jovem e muito bonito... **Não** _tão bonito quanto _Sesshoumaru, mais era muito bonito e claro a tratava igual a uma princesa, oque mais ela poderia querer?

"_Que ele seja bom de cama..._" Rin pensava e logo corou com seu pensamento "_O que está acontecendo com você Rin está parecendo o Miroku que coisa horrível!_" Rin pensou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando afastar seus pensamentos e se concentrando com a amiga na qual ela falava ao telefone naquele exato momento.

- Kagome, por favor, você precisa me ajudar. Dizia Rin a celular enquanto dirigia, ela sabia que isso era muito, muito errado, mais realmente não podia deixar de falar com sua melhor amiga, era algo muito urgente então ela precisava falar mesmo com o perigo eminente.

- Rin eu não sei o salão hoje está superlotado...! Kagome falava com uma voz meio envergonhada, ela jamais falava não para Rin afinal elas eram melhores amigas...

- Por favor, depois de seis meses eu terei um encontro, preciso fica bonita! Rin choramingava no celular.

- Rin você já é linda, não precisa ficar se ", _**emperequetando**_" toda. Kagome fala tentando convencer a amiga pois estava muito difícil arrumar um horário para arrumar o cabelo de Rin.

- Kagome você realmente quer que eu implore? Rin falou quase chorando.

_- Esta bem, vou dar um jeito de pedir para encaixar você, mais chegue o mais rápido possível._ Kagome fala.

- Eu quero tudo Kagome não se esquece quero fazer** mão, pé, depilação, pintar e alisar o cabelo**. Rin fala rapidamente e sorriu ao ouvi o grito da amiga, sempre fazia Kagome prometer primeiro que iria atende-la e depois falava o que ela queria fazer é que normalmente eram muitas coisas.

_- Você quer que eu vá despedida é isso._ Kagome fala quase chorando.

- Eu vou pagar, não estou pedindo de graça.

_- Está bem Rin, apenas não demora._ Kagome fala e ambas se despedem e desligam os telefones.

Rin abre um grande sorriso, ela realmente queria ficar perfeita para seu encontro então precisava arrumar todos os detalhes, agora era a hora de achar uma roupa **perfeita** para a ocasião.

* * *

- Jaken eu já disse eu não quero saber como você vai conseguir fazer isso, você irá fazer e pronto. Sesshoumaru tinha o mesmo e péssimo habito de dirigir ao volante igual a Rin, não sabiam dizer se ele havia visto ela e começou a copia-la ou vice e versa.

- _Masss Sesshor Sesssshoumaru como eu irei ssseguir a moleca sssem ela perceber?_ Jaken perguntava aparentemente nervoso, tentando pensar um jeito de fazer o serviço que seu senhor mandou ela executar.

- Não quero saber. Sesshoumaru respondeu nervoso, isso que dava contratar empregados recomendados por sua madrasta.

_- Maisss Sssenhor Sesssshoumaru...,_ Jaken tentava se justificar.

- Jaken que parte do eu "não quero saber"a sua idiotice não entendeu? Sesshoumaru falava calmamente. - É uma missão simples apenas descubra aonde Rin irá sexta feira com o pivete e pronto. Sesshoumaru tentou mostrar a Jaken como era um plano extremamente simples

_- Ohh Ssssim Sssenhor...!_ Jaken disse por fim desligando o telefone e suspirando. - Essstou ficando velho para este serviço. O pequeno youkai pronuncia ao ouvir seu senhor desligar.

* * *

Era Errado estar ali? Rin parava para se perguntar não lembrava o dia que resolveu passar vermelho nas unhas do pé e da mão, por causa do serviço gostava de chama o minimo possível de atenção, se restringia a usar esmaltes clarinhos ou cor de pele só para ter uma unha bonita, agora estava ali pintando com o o vermelho paixão mais brilhante que havia no salão. E seu cabelo já era liso, mais ela resolveu alisa-lo para deixar mais domado e ainda o pintou de castanho chocolate a sua cor original para ter mais brilho, fazia tempo que ela não gastava um tempo só para ela, normalmente cuidava de sua casa, de seu serviço, de seus irmãos e tinham apenas vinte e cinco anos, nunca sobrava muito tempo para ela.

- Você está ficando divina! Um homem com voz afeminada disse enquanto terminava de escovar seus longos cabelos.

- Obrigada Jakotsu. Rin disse sorrindo para o amigo, Jakotsu era um homem estranho que trabalhava no salão, mesmo sendo um pouco estranho, era um cara maravilhoso.

Rin suspirava ao ver como sua aparência estava mudando, apesar de não fazer anda muito drástico, já se sentia outra mulher.

"_Outra mulher..._" Ela pensou e deu uma risadinha com esse comentário.

Rin sorriu a viajem que fizeram para Europa mês passado realmente prometerá mudar sua vida, fizera uma viajem linda conheceu lugares que ela sempre sonhou, Paris, Veneza, Lisboa, Barcelona, Atenas, Madrid, Lyon, Zurique, Amsterdã, Berlim, Dublin, sim todos os lugares que sempre quisera conhecer, experimentou comidas novas, roupas novas, fez muitas compras, conheceu pessoas incríveis. E na cidade de seus Sonhos, Paris, foi aonde o conheceu. Lá estava ele o irmão mais novo de uma de suas melhores amigas, igualmente tirando férias, foi incrível passaram dez dias juntos e realmente foi magico ele lhe mostrou tantas coisas maravilhosas, a fez se sentir tão amada de um jeito que nunca havia sentido na vida.

Foi nessa viajem que ela realmente conheceu o amor de sua vida, não fizera nada demais com Kohaku nos dez dias de viajem nada passou de longos beijos caloroso, não que ela não tinha vontades, porém era cedo demais ainda. Mais ele voltou a morar em Tokio exclusivamente por causa dele, então ele deveria gostar dela também.

Rin deu uma leve risada com seu pensamentos, claro que ele gostava dela já havia provado várias vezes como ela era importante, serenatas em Paris, passeio de gondola por Veneza, flores de presente todos os dias,...

"_O homem perfeito..._" Rin pensou antes de seu olhar no espelho. Mais se ele era o homem perfeito, porque ela se sentia tão vazia?

* * *

Ficou quase três horas no salão terminando de fazer tudo o que queria, Rin se sentia nova, revigorada, seu andar estava mais confiante seus cabelos balançavam com o vente, sentia que quando andava as pessoas olhavam para ela, sim ela se sentia nova.

Decidiu então seguir para o shopping, compraria um vestido novo para o encontro com Kohaku, ela havia se encantado com um vestido perto um pouco curto frente única com um belo decote, ele era soltinho e na barra havia algumas rendas negras, era muito lindo, um pouco cara mais nada que importassem.

Rin sorriu e entrou confiante na loja, porém seu sorriso murchou ao entrar na loja e ver quem estava lá... Ela estava lá.

"_Vadia..._" Rin pensou e estreitou os olhos, a loja era grande tentou se afastar o máximo possível daquela mulher, Cairo Kagura, a maior vagabunda que existia nesse mundo, Rin a detestava o máximo possível, se conseguisse aplicar a ela pena de morte para ela, Rin não tinha duvidas que aplicaria.

Por mais que não quisesse nem ouvir o que o que aquela vagabunda dizia, foi inevitável ela conversava com a irmã Cairo Kanna, sobre um encontro que ela teria.

Rin resolveu colocar um óculos escuros e ficar olhando as araras de roupa em muito silencio para ouvi-la perfeitamente

- Ele parecia meio distraído. Ela falava e ria alto para chamar atenção. - Mais depois de eu acariciar **ele inteiro** por cima das roupas ele perguntou o que eu faria no sábado..., Ela falava horripilantemente feliz, aquilo arrepiou até o ultimo fio de cabelo de Rin.

- O que você fez Kagura? A menor perguntou bem lentamente, Rin sempre se perguntou se ela tinha algum tipo de problema porque a maneira calma dela falar fazia Sesshoumaru parecer o cara mais animado do mundo, chegava a ser ridículo.

- Eu aceitei, é obvio, Kanna! Kagura falou rolando os olhos. - Sesshoumaru é o homem da minha vida, você sabe disso Kanna. Rin que olhava a arara de roupas a soltou de imediato fazendo-as cair no chão e saiu de lá correndo totalmente chocada, Kanna e Kagura olhavam para ela sem reconhece-la e sem entender. - Que mulher maluca. Kagura disse voltando a rir com Kanna de seu lado.

Rin se sentia desolada, se sentia arrasada, como, como Sesshoumaru poderia ter chamado Kagura novamente para sair depois de que ela fez a Rin, ele prometeu que mataria Kagura e agora estava ali chamando-a para sair, como ele poderia fazer isso com ela?

As lagrimas caíram do rosto de Rin como ele poderia ter feito isso com ela, Rin praticamente se arrastou até seu carro e ao chegar a ele, ela encostou e escorregou pela lateral do carro e continuou a chorar. Como ele poderia fazer isso com ela? Kagura quase a matou, ele prometeu acabar com ela e agora estava ali chamando-a para sair novamente, porque ele gostava tanto de trai-la. Porque?

Ela amava profundamente Sesshoumaru mais do que já amou qualquer outro ser, mais não perdoaria mais uma traição dele, ela realmente queria cair de cabeça no relacionamento com Kohaku e era agora que ela iria fazer isso decentemente, iria se jogar de cabeça naquele relacionamento fazer de tudo para dar certo.

Ela faria de tudo para ser feliz com Kohaku.

* * *

Alguns dias depois.

Rin penteava os cabelos lindamente alisados enquanto terminava de se arrumar, acabara não comprando uma roupa nova, usou um vestido verde frente única curto um estilo meio Marilyn Moonroe** [1]**, não muito curto, mais extremamente delicado o sapato era de salto alto vermelho bem chamativo e sua maquiagem era características delineador gatinho grosso, bochechas coradas e batom vermelho, ela estava se parecendo aquelas Pin Ups americanas **[2]**. Rin estava praticamente perfeita. Perfeita.

A moça sorriu novamente quando terminou de colocar os brincos, estava se sentindo uma princesa pela primeira vez em muito tempo, finalmente sexta feira havia chegado e ela poderia se divertir com Kohaku quem sabe como a noite poderia terminar.

Rin passou bastante perfume era doce sem ser enjoativo, o perfume que ele comprou para ela em Paris, ele iria adorar sentir aquele cheiro.

Finalmente a sexta fira havia chegado, depois de angustiantes cinco dias de espera, Rin se recusou a falar com Sesshoumaru nesses dias, bem, ele também não a procurou, com certeza estava se divertindo demais para lembrar que ela existia. E ainda não seria a primeira vez que ele fazia isso.

- Você não pode chorar, não pode chorar. Rin disse mais uma vez se olhando no espelho, desceu as escadas e viu uma moca vendo TV, ela tinha cabelos castanhos um pouco mais compridos que os da Rin os olhos verdes e a pele meio amorenada. - Obrigada por cuidar das minhas irmãs Sango. Rin disse ino abraçar a melhor amiga que apenas sorriu.

- Você vai sair com o meu irmão. Sango falou rolando os olhos. - Não precisa agradecer. Sango falou rindo. - Vá logo ele já está no carro te esperando extremamente animado, na verdade eu nunca o vi assim..., Sango as vezes falava um pouco demais mais Rin amava aquilo.

- Não traga quele pervertido aqui. Rin disse antes de sair de casa.

- Miroku não é pervertido. Sango defendeu. - Só é estranho. Sorriu amarela.

- Estranha sou eu, ele é _bizarro._ Rin falou rindo era obvio que era uma brincadeira e Sango sabia muito bem disso.

Rin andou rapidamente até o Carro aonde Kohaku parecia estar falando alguma coisa sozinha.

Rin abriu rapidamente a porta e achou ouvir ele repetir "Não faça besteira, não estrague tudo..." Ele repetia baixinho para si mesmo varias e varias vezes, quando viu Rin ele parou e sorriu.

- Uau. Kohaku aproximou seu rosto do a menina e a beijou, Rin sorriu quando viu ele se aproximando, o beijo era calmo, delicado e muito meigo como se fosse o primeiro beijo de ambas as línguas não brigavam em ambas as bocas, chupavam delicadamente os lábios um do outro e depois a línguas voltavam a dançar um na boca do outro e depois se mordicavam delicada, Kohaku acariciou os cabelos de Rin e ela se sentia incrível e passava delicadamente a mão sobre o peito do rapaz que se aproximava cada vez mais perto um do outro.

Não era um beijo avassalador, era um beijo cheio de carinho, cheio de dedicação ambos tentando agradar um ao outro.

O beijo durou alguns minutos, quando se separaram ambos tomaram ar e sorriam.

- Vamos? Kohaku falou sorrindo acelerando com o carro se guindo seu caminho.

* * *

A viajem durou quarenta e cinco minutos , era um restaurante maravilhoso em frente a praia, com decoração estilo anos 50, totalmente apropriado para a roupa que Rin usava, tinha muitas velas e muitos detalhes em vermelhos, muitas flores brancas e relógios antigos e espelhos, fotos em preto e branco em quase todas as paredes, estantes com vinhos e alguns enfeites. As mesas eram quadradas e pequenas com se quisessem que os casais ficassem cada vez mais próximos.

Havia uma musica antiga lente tocando que Rin não sabia dizer qual era, tinha muitos casais, mais todos conversavam baixos e pareciam apaixonados, aquilo encantou Rin/

- Kohaku é maravilhoso. Disse Rin já entrando e se sentando em uma da cadeiras

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, tudo aqui é para você. Ele falou ajudando ela se sentar e sorrindo. Kohaku se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou. - Por você eu faço tudo... Ele disse bem delicadamente para ela que corou violentamente.

- Eu estou maravilhada, não tenho palavras. Ela fala corada ainda pelo comentário dele, mais sorrindo e extremamente feliz, era tão bom ser amada por alguém, ser querida por alguém, mesmo que essa pessoas não seja o seu grande amor.

- Que bom que gostou. Disse Kohaku se sentando a frente dela e segurando suas mãos entre as dele. - Você está muito linda. Ele disse acariciando os dedos dela

- Obrigada, tudo foi preparado para esse encontro. Ela falou sorrindo verdadeiramente, mais se virou depressa ao ouvir uma voz conhecida falando atras dela.

O coração de Rin parou e ela quase chorou na hora, sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem intensamente e sua boca ficar seca, suas mãos soarem.

Ele estava lá parado... com ela.

- Taishou Sesshoumaru. O homem que Rin olhava falou, segurando a mão da moça e procurando Rin com os olhos, quando seus olhos dourados se cruzaram com os castanhos ele se arrependerá de imediato do que fizera mais não poderia voltar atrás ele tinha que mostrar que ela não iria acabar com ele daquela maneira, ela não iria faze-lo sofrer. - Eu fiz uma reserva para dois...

Continua...

.

.

.

N/a:Bem ninguém aqui tem a ver com os meus problemas mais eu queria falar, desabafar, na verdade, eu estou no segundo semestre da faculdade de farmácia e particularmente ADORO minha profissão adoro a área biológica é a minha vida e as minhas aulas começaram então o meu tempo para postar será mais reduzido tentarei manter pelo menos sesse nível de um capitulo por semana três por mês TALVEZ até mais...

Eu também queria pedir DESCULPAS PELOS ERROS mais eu não tenho paciência para conferir eu faço o possível para ficar bom, se estiver tipo impossível de ler me avisem e sei lá eu tentarei dar um jeito de melhorar.

Minhas notas são imensas * cora * desculpa gente, mais eu GOSTO de falar, outra coisa que eu queria dizer é que eu separo os capítulos por ORDEM DE ACONTECIMENTOS então alguns capítulos podem estar maior que os outros.

.

Respondendo aos comentários:

**Ticha:** Sabe eu também adoro Historia que ele corre atrás dela por isso eu me mantenho nesse tema, pois eu acho que quando ele quer ele vai atrás da maneira dele é isso que eu queria demonstrar que é muito mais facil ele correr atrás dela do que ela dele, porque ele é decidido ele é forte e ele tem meios para isso... KKKKK... Nossa escrevi um texto para responder uma frase, perdão. Bem estou tentando postar o mais rápido possível, espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo e espero vê-la comentando novamente.

**Sandramonte:** Obrigada pela critica o prologo foi escrito em meia hora então eu realmente não revise, na verdade eu tenho dificuldades para revisar as coisas que escrevo eu tento pelo menos corrigir o básico do básico, mais eu faço o possível, se continuar dificil para ler eu tentarei mudar, mais não sei corrigir como uma beta e não tenho uma beta então é impossível eu conseguir corrigir todos os meus erros. Me desculpe se não quiser mais ler eu vou entender o seu lado porque eu já li fic com erros terríveis, mais eu tentarei melhorar prometo. Obrigada espero que leia este capitulo e que bem espero que esteja melhor que o outro.

**Diana: **Você não costuma ler fics em português? Ahhh que honra de você ter lido a minha ***O***. Você costuma ler fics em que idioma? Eu queria que essa fic também fosse um pouco de comédia mais eu sou PÉSSIMA em comédia mais farei o possível, e titulo sempre chama atenção na minha humilde opinião. Aaah eu vi o filme a muito MUITO tempo, mais sei lá não gostei muito não, sabe eu não suporto a Julia Roberts e realmente não sei o porque só gosto daquele filme que ela é uma prostituta? Aquele filme ela está perfeita. Sério que você gostou? Aaaaah OBRIGADA você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz. OBRIGADA. OBRIGADA. Espero que leia novamente a minha fic.

**Anny Taishou: **Aaaah você pode me perseguir por aonde quiser ***o*** Ah eu gosto do Kohaku BUT dele longe da Rin-Chan, não você não pode matar ele, ele tem uma papel importantíssimo na fic... KKKKK... Que bom que você anda gostando das minhas fics, tentarei adiantar essa e Pecado para postar outra fic que eu já tenho em mente... KKKK... mais isso é outra historia, que bom que você gostou do prologo isso me deixa muito feliz. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, a primeira a comentar não foi KKKK... mais por Coencidencia foi o primeiro comentário que eu li... Bem espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo ***u* **Obrigada por ler.

**Rinzinha-Chan: **Não será igual ao filme te garanto, muitas surpresas iram por vir, eu não gosto da Julia só daquele filme no qual ela faz a Prostituta, mais beleza, não eu não sei te dizer quem são os atores, se eu estivesse com internet nesse momento eu até procuraia e te falaria, mais to escrevendo na minha avo então NOPS internet. Pronto aqui está o primeiro capitulo espero que tenha gostado e espero mesmo te ver comentando novamente. Obrigada

Nathy Duarte: UHUAHUAUHAUH ah sim o titulo sempre vai fazer lembrar o filme da Julia BUT eu detesto muito aquele filme é mais baseado no O melhor amigo da Noiva que eu também não vi mais beleza... KKKKK... melhor que o filme? QUEM ME DERE... \ kkkk OBRIGADA … Espero te ver novamente neste capitulo.

**Caca:**Eu adoro fic em que o Sesshy que tenta conquistar o amor da Rin e como isso é raro então eu tento criar minhas próprias fics e para mim ele é um cara que morre de ciumes mais não demonstrar. Não irei parar de atualizar a fic não se preocupe, se ela nutre por ele eu não posso dizer ainda mais que ela gosta demais, demais, dele isso eu te garanto... Bem espero que tenha gostado mesmo e espero que goste desse capitulo também e quero te ver nele de novo_

.

.

.

Beijos e até a próxima PERSOARRR huauhauha. ; )


End file.
